theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets of the Force
Secrets of the Force is a planned Ambush Game set in the Haters of the Jedi universe. It will be hosted by PindaZwerver in Phase 5. Characters Playable characters The Secret Weapon An old friend of the legendary Pindus Zwervus. After the defeat of the rebels by Emperor Boba and his spies The Weapon went into exile. Eventually he met Lord Zarvous and discovered they had some common goals. IG-92 IG is always arround... Mace Windu Mace Windu was one of the most prominent members of the Jedi order. After the fall of the Jedi and the defeat of Pindus's rebellion he spent much time meditating on the old Jedi home planet of Tython. One day Lord Zarvous visited the planet and for some reason he decided to join Zarvous's research team. Savage Opress After Savage lost the Forcesaber to Darth Reval he only has had one thing on his mind: killing Reval. So he was more than happy to work with Reval's greatest enemy, Lord Zarvous. Paros Muna After the defeat of Pindus most members of the Grey Jedi Order were killed by the Mandalorian Empire. Paros Muna is one of the few that remain. However, he found someone that also considered himself to be "grey" despite not being a Jedi, Lord Zarvous. Paros joined Zarvous hoping to rebuild the Grey Jedi Order with his help. Captain Hersenloos Captain Hersenloos suffered from the Purple Shadow Virus, a mutation of the dangerous and infamous Blue Shadow Virus. Luckily for him the Purle Virus was not deadly, however it had other consequences. For unknown reasons he joined Lord Zarvous. Corpus Corpus was build by Zarvous from a damaged battle droid. He was given a newly designed arm because, according to Zarvous, regular battle droid arms didn't move very well. His new arm allows Droid #1 to properly use melee weapons and aim more precise at targets. Cerebrum Droid #2 was a expirement of Lord Zarvous. Not much is known about his history or purpose, only Zarvous knows why he was build. Brachius Droid #3 was build by Lord Zarvous his purpose and history are unknown. But his left arm has been replaced by a gigantic claw made out of battle droid pieces. Shadar The Skeleton was an expirement of Lord Zarvous. It's unknown what exactly he is, but he looks like a skeleton... Lyres Kulewakk A mysterious Jedi with a dark past. Only very few know where he came from. Doctor Vusius Nabik An intellegent Duro that has occasionally helped Lord Zarvous. Notes This game's story will have major differences with the Haters game. Especially the first two Haters of the Jedi games lacked story and weren't serious in anyway. But this game will be A LOT darker, more serious and complicated than any of those games. The game will also contain visions and many flashbacks. Pindazwerver has most of the background stories of both the host character and the major villain planned out. The host will start of as a very mysterious characters and the group of playable characters will now very little about him. But throughout the game more will be revealed. The game is set after Haters 4 in the Pinda-canon timeline. Story The story will be split in two seperate stories. Both focussing on different characters. One will be set in the past the other will be set in the present. The playable characters will also have their own stories revealed in the game. Avatars 2014-02-06 11.49.46.jpg|The Secret Weapon 2014-02-06 11.50.48.jpg|Mace Windu 2014-02-06 11.52.36.jpg|Savage Opress 2014-02-06 12.29.18.jpg|Paros Muna 2014-02-06 12.28.28.jpg|Captain Hersenloos 2014-02-06 12.33.41.jpg|Shadar 2014-02-06 11.52.06.jpg|Corpus 2014-02-06 12.28.04.jpg|Cerebrum 2014-02-06 11.53.55.jpg|Brachius 2014-02-06 12.35.26.jpg|IG-92 2014-02-06 12.29.00.jpg|Lyres Kulewakk 2014-02-06 11.51.17.jpg|Doctor Vusius Nabik 2014-02-06 11.50.27.jpg|Tage Category:Games Category:Pinda-Canon Category:Phase V Category:Unfinished Games